Not Supposed To Be This Way
by Waste of Paint
Summary: ***SLASH*** A Frodo/Sauron story set in an AU- What if Sauron *had* taken the One Ring from Frodo? Part 3 *finally* up!
1. Not Supposed to Be This Way

Not Supposed To Be This Way 

Not Supposed To Be This Way 

***Disclaimer! I don't own any of the characters, from a legal viewpoint anyway. They all belong to J.R.R. Tolkien. From a non-legal viewpoint, I very much own Frodo and Sauron. Frodo's a little cutie and Sauron's a sexy bad-ass. Ahem.*** 

A/N- This is my first slash story. In the beginning I never intended it to have any slashy connotations, but the words wrote themselves and it ended up that way. I once swore to myself I would never write slash, but here we are ^_^ Frodo/Sauron may seem unlikely, but they're my favourite characters and oh-so-fun to write. Anyway, continue on, I hope you like my first attempt at this! 

Ah, power. How sweet the word seems. I hold it in my hands now, figuratively and literally. The golden band shines on my palm and I know what I must do. 

"I have come, but I do not choose now to do what I came to do." The adrenaline rushes through my veins. Yes, everything can be mine, all mine. My moment is here. "I will not do this deed. The Ring is mine!" I slip it on my finger and the world becomes blurry. In contrast, my mind is clearer than ever. Images of wealth and gain flash before my eyes. I could rule the Shire, perhaps even all of Gondor. If my designs go as planned, I could be ruler of all Middle-Earth, even! Imagine that, me as the supreme Lord of the World. That has a nice ring to it, really. I felt like I had been standing there for hours, yet it could have only been mere minutes. A cold wind blows by and I inwardly shudder. I happen to look up to the sky above and nearly pass out from shock. Dark shadows swoop down. No time for escape. My feet are frozen to the ground, all I can do is stand and gape. They touch me and it is cold, ice cold. Where I am being taken, I can only guess. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Perhaps it's not too late. I only now realize the folly of my judgement. Of course, that Olorin fool and his comrades had this planned. Distract me from the essential part of the mission with pointless parlays and bargains. The Nine are heading towards the mountain. The halfling hasn't realized what is going on, which works to my definite advantage. Yes, not all is lost yet. I see many things, and I see that the Ring will come back to its master. Finally. They have taken the halfling spy. Not long now until he faces what he dare not imagine. My power and terror are great now, the ring will only strengthen what is already there. I will now be able to continue what my master left as a legacy. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

I open my eyes and vaguely wonder where I am. Everything's dark and black. Then I remember what happened on Mount Doom and my heart crashes to the floor. Of course, it's starting to make sense. I had been captured by the Nazgul, the Dark Lord's minions. They had taken me here, to the Dark Tower. Words long past from Gandalf echo through my brain. 

"He would have tormented you for trying to keep his Ring, if any greater torment were possible than being robbed of it and seeing it on his hand." My eyes darted quickly to my hand, with the blind hope that maybe, just maybe it was still there. Of course, it was gone. My head spun with rage, confusion and hopelessness all in one. There was nothing I desired besides the ring. 

"I don't deserve this!" I cried to an unlistening ceiling. "I was trying to help! For the love of Eru, don't do this to me!" 

"Precious Frodo, working for good." A cold snicker could be heard behind me. I wheeled around, my insides turning to stone. 

"Sauron," I whispered. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

A few moments shouldn't seem like that long a wait when you've waited a whole age for this, but it feels like an eternity. In my anger and restlessness I throw a glass vase at the wall. Hearing it shatter into a million pieces brings a smile to my face. Finally, the door bursts open and my loyal Nazgul rush in, one holding my coveted prize. 

"Your ring, master," he speaks in reverence. I nod curtly and take it from him. It feels so familiar, I stroke it lightly and then put it on. I twist it around my finger, feeling the extent of my power. Middle-earth is now mine. 

"What to do of the halfing, master?" A Nazgul interrupts my thoughts of glory and control. 

"Do not kill him," I say in a decisive tone. And it was the truth, the last thing I wanted was Frodo Baggins killed. No, I had my own plans for him. 

"Are you sure that is wise?" I glare at him and he cowers. 

"Of course I think that is wise, you fool! Don't dare question my orders! Now out, before I slaughter the lot of you!" They rush out without hesitation. Now, I rest my other plots for the time being and go to meet the halfling myself. Yes, this should be an interesting experience indeed. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

I cannot bring myself to look at those eyes! Look anywhere else, never the eyes. They pierce, they cut, and they are dangerous. Even his voice fills my head with dreaded thoughts. Sauron the Great, Annatar the Fair, The Dark Lord of Mordor…none of those titles prepared me for what Sauron really was. In a few words, he was deadly and worst of all, he was aware of his might. 

"Why, Frodo. You're rather impolite. Shouldn't you greet your host with more thanks than that?" His laughter mocks me. 

"Thanks for what?" I desperately try to keep my voice from shaking. Just look down at the floor, never the eyes. Nor the hand, it has the Ring. Not the eyes, not the hand. 

"You gave me back my Ring! I believe that asks for some recognition. If it weren't for you, Middle-earth would have been run by the likes of your kind. Which, of course, would have ruined my plans completely. But no, Frodo, you were kind enough to deliver yourself here personally to give me back what was mine. And I couldn't thank you enough. However, there will be certain…punishments I will have to give. After all, you willingly held onto the ring for quite some time and had the nerve to try and sneak into my own lands. But after I'm done with you, you will love me and only me. You will worship me as your master and god. Power is sweet, Frodo. I offer you some. Follow me." I wanted to purge from his speech. Yet I said nothing, he intimidated me far too much. He grabbed my hand, and I complied duly, walking down the stairs behind him, feeling only guilt and remorse. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

I frighten him. I can see it in his eyes. They are wide and crystalline blue. At one time they held innocence, I am sure, but now only sorrow and hurt are left. He can barely speak in front of me. That will change within time. A small part of me feels compassion for this poor halfling. It is a new feeling, it's nice but strange and foreign. I have never cared about anyone save myself, why now do I care about one who is my enemy, who is surely off limits? I know the answer deep down in my heart- he is forbidden. I cannot have him, so I want him even more. He is so innocent, so pure that he begs to be corrupted. I grab his arm and an electric feeling surges through my body. There is a connection between us, I can feel it. He shudders at my touch and I glare down at him. I lead him down many staircases and he trudges along behind, his eyes never leaving the floor. I can really tell I frighten him now. We continue down the staircase, I leading him to his doom. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Alone with my thoughts, I absorbed my surroundings. If I were an onlooker, I would have thought the tower to be mysteriously enchanting. The dark, brooding atmosphere appealed to my senses. Even Sauron, as strange as it seemed, had an allure about him. I suppose you could describe it as a sort of otherworldly beauty. His midnight black hair fell just so off of his shoulders. He was pale and his black robes brought that out even more. He walked with confidence and elegance and it made me feel so undignified. I didn't deserve even this much, really. What I really deserved was to be surrendered to the orcs or some other fit punishment. The sheer folly, delivering the Ring into the Enemy's hands! You're an idiot, Frodo Baggins, I told myself. If only you would have resisted temptation a little while longer…I shook my head, trying to rid the depressing thoughts. After what seemed like no time at all, we came to a golden door bearing the mark of the Eye upon it. After walking in, I could tell this was his throne. Lanterns were lit across the walls and a red carpet covered the length of the large room. He must have been very vain indeed, as golden mirrors added to the décor. Not that he had any reason to be ashamed of his appearance. I think I was expected there, because a small seat was already waiting for me. 

"Sit," he hissed, glancing over his shoulder at me. I obeyed immediately. He sat on the dark throne in front of me, surveying me closely. 

"So it begins," he said quizzically. I only nodded in return. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

As he sits, he squirms ever so slightly. Being observant, I notice these things. I step towards him and shove my hand in front of his face. Upon seeing the Ring, he buries his head in his hands, his fingers twitching. 

"So Frodo," I begin. "Looks like you'd like to touch the ring, hmm?" He says nothing. I lift his chin with my hand, forcing him to look into my eyes. My red eyes focused on his blue, I lean closer. 

"I'm afraid you can't have what you once stole," I continue. "If you were any other, you'd have been killed by now. But as your luck would have it, I chose to keep you alive. Aren't you happy, Frodo? I saved your life, in a way. Now you owe me." I smirk to myself, loving the fear I instil in people. Domination is the key, make them feel submissive and under your control. I shine the Ring in his face once more, letting my hand trail across his face and down his neck. The cold feeling of metal must bring chills down his spine. He shirks away from me, curling into a corner of the chair. Feeling particularly angry, I raise my hand and give him a good hard slap across the face. He looks shocked and hurt and his pale cheek quickly turns pink. Tears form in his eyes and he grits his teeth to resist the pain. Feeling guilt for hurting him, I take him into my strong arms and stroke his soft curly hair. 

"I'm sorry, my dear Frodo." He looks up, not yet willing to believe me. "I do mean that. I have killed your spirit, exactly what I did not want to do." I suppose I am too impulsive of a person, one moment I am caring the next I am vindictive and bitter. Suddenly he pushes me away and storms off. The anger is rising again. I catch up to him and throw him against the wall, his fragile head hitting the marble with a sickening thud. His once lovely blue eyes are now cloudy and glazy. I drag him away, trying as hard as I can not to hurt him more. 

"Time to meet your doom," I say. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Sauron's tower is cold, unbearably cold. I am forced to sit here, being interrogated as if I committed some heinous crime. It's quite degrading, really. He tries to tempt me with the ring, knowing it is my weakness. He dangles it in front of my face and I look away, afraid of what I might do. His hand touches my face briefly. It is as cold as ice, which is to be expected. It evokes a tingling sensation inside of me for some reason. Soon it passes and the fear returns. I try to hide from him and out of nowhere, he strikes me across the face. At first I feel shock and soon after, pain. For his lankiness, he is incredibly strong. He tries to make me feel better by embracing me and admittedly, it works. Resting my head against his soft robes, I forget what he's done to me. The moment is long all too soon and he slams me against the wall. I move in and out of unconsciousness and vaguely realize I'm being taken somewhere else. It gets colder and colder, so I assume we must be going down to the basement levels. I am right, as he puts me in a dank dungeon. It is plain and bare with stone walls. 

"Why?" I whisper, hoping for an answer. 

"Because you continue to defy me," he says dangerously. "Be glad this is your only punishment. I will come back for you when necessary." Swishing his robes, he walks away, his head held high. On the contrary, I lie there in a heap, looking awfully small and helpless. 

"This wasn't how it was supposed to end," I murmur to the walls. They simply ignore me. "Power, greed…I lost all sight. Anything's better than this." I close my eyes, visions of Sauron still running through my mind. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

End story (???) 

Document created with wvWare/wvWare version 0.6.7 -->


	2. But It Feels So Right

But It Feels So Right  
  
(or part deux of NStBTW)  
  
  
  
***A/N: Well, I'm back again for another chapter! Our two lovable heroes are too adorable to resist! In this chapter, we'll see more of why Sauron turned so bitter and evil. Fun, no? The focus is more on Sauron this chapter, it's a little shorter than the first but we'll manage. Well, for all of you that wanted to see more: here it is, the second instalment***  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
  
  
When I woke from my sleep, I yawned and looked around. Only darkness surrounded me now; all the lanterns must have been put out. The cell wasn't exactly scenic in the first place anyway, but anything was better than nothing. It was bitterly cold down here, so I huddled in the corner to try and stay warm. Sauron would be back for me, eventually, or at least I hoped that he would. Any kind of company, even his, was better than the ever lasting loneliness of his dungeon. I hummed a few simple tunes to myself to pass the time, trying to keep my spirits light-hearted.  
  
"I'd suggest you quiet down," a steel-laden voice said. It could only be one person, of course. Sure enough, the raven-haired lord made his way into my field of vision. I looked up in what may have appeared as a gaze of reverence. He slowly unlocked the door, and I shakily rose to my feet, trying to maintain my dignity and pride.  
  
"Chance you do not fall, the results could be most unpleasant." His whole demeanour and way of speaking irritated me to no end. His vanity and self-assurance bothered me even more. But there was also something captivating there, something I hadn't really noticed before. His skin was like porcelain, creamy white and smooth. He always dressed in black and red that offset his pale, sharp features. His cheeks were slightly sunken in, but that only added to his beauty.  
  
"Nay, my lord," I replied in a humble tone. "What brings me the pleasure of your company?"  
  
"I must speak to you. I assure you, I will not harm you. Follow me to my chamber."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
Early this morning I awoke, and remembered the halfling was down there. I felt a pit in my stomach, then wondered why I cared so much. After all, he had only caused me trouble. He probably felt nothing but the strongest form of hate for me. I was just wasting my time, of course. I'd never be able to win him over. Those bright blue eyes would never look at me and only me. I sometimes wish people wouldn't always think I was cold and heartless without knowing why. It seems the world was out to hurt me, no matter how good and virtuous I was. My mind drifted to a long- past time, although it seemed like only yesterday.  
  
  
  
Way back through the history of Arda, I was a Maiar in the service of Aulë. I had so much potential, people said. I was hard working and strong. I had ambition, oh yes, and determination to add to it. I was in the flower of my youth and for the most part, carefree. My whole world was torn apart when I laid eyes on the most beautiful creature in all of Valinor, Melian. She had hair as dark as the night sky and the most brilliant blue eyes I had ever seen. She would often dance along the shore so gracefully that even I could barely contain my tears. In my eyes, she was perfect. I saw myself go out of my way just to see her, never having the courage to say anything. Each day my love for her grew stronger. Then came the day that ruined my life forever. I decided that I couldn't help myself any longer, I would let her know who I was. That night I saw her sitting alone, gazing out at the stars and thought it would be the perfect time to approach her.  
  
"Beautiful night tonight," I commented casually. She turned around and looked somewhat surprised but quickly concealed it.  
  
"Yes," she said softly. Oh Eru, was her voice lovely. "What brings you out here tonight? I do not recognize you."  
  
"I thought that perhaps you would say that." I was slightly downcast, but I had the sudden urge to tell her exactly how I felt. Before I could stop myself, the words came out. "From the first day I saw you, I could not get over how beautiful you were. Everything about you was incredible. I've harboured these secret feelings for so long, it's driven me crazy. Every waking moment I think of you and even in my dreams I see you. The most amazing thing of all is that you don't even know how beautiful you really are." After I had said that, I couldn't believe myself. I thought of myself as rather quiet, definitely not the type to be proclaiming his love to someone who didn't even know he existed. Melian looked very confused and surprised.  
  
"I feel extremely flattered, don't get me wrong, but." she trailed off.  
  
"Yes?" I asked, not knowing what she would say next,  
  
".but you're just.not the kind of person I see myself with. I'm sorry, but I don't feel that way." She smiled half-heartedly, in an attempt to look apologetic. I was enraged- and although I'd never admit it- heartbroken as well. I simply nodded and walked away, swearing to myself I'd never allow myself to get hurt again.  
  
  
  
After that I became depressed and withdrawn. I entered the service of Melkor, looking for an escape. I became enraptured with his evil ways and slowly turned evil myself. By hurting others, I reasoned, I wouldn't get hurt myself. I especially hated the women, they were disgusting, vile creatures. I had heard that Melian sailed to Middle-earth and wed some filthy elven king. I had encountered her daughter Luthien once and it ached inside to see how much she resembled her mother. She was, if it were possible, even more beautiful and fair. I immersed myself in the ways of evil and eventually became completely cold-hearted. I had never loved anyone again.well, perhaps until now. I mentally shook myself, I didn't love the halfling. Not at all. Then why was I thinking about him? I needed to talk to him, that's all, realize I felt absolutely nothing for him. Yes, I'd fetch him for the dungeons and then after talking to him I'd see that there was nothing there. I nearly raced down the stairs, but not because I wanted to see him or anything.  
  
  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
I had no idea what Sauron was going to do to me. Hopefully nothing completely unpleasant. I found myself getting short-winded after climbing countless flights of stairs. Finally we came to a black door, and Sauron gestured for me to go in. I turned the golden doorknob cautiously, not knowing what to expect. This room was darkly lit, and it was soon evident that this wasn't just any room. It was the Dark Lord's bedroom. His room was very rich and classy looking, an accurate reflection of himself. The four-poster bed in the middle of the room was draped with black silk sheets. The air had the faint aroma of roses and lavender. The whole atmosphere was intoxicating but I mentally shook myself and reminded myself that this was Sauron. The enemy. The thief of my ring. Someone who couldn't and wouldn't be trusted. Impeccably beautiful.no, that wasn't it at all! He was evil inside and out, disgusting, appalling.  
  
"Welcome, Frodo," the lazy voice said from behind me. "It is time for our discussion. Our exchange of.information." His tone immediately put me ill at ease. "Do not be frightened, as I will not hurt you. I must ask you a few things, that is all. Now, let us proceed." I looked up at him warily. I didn't like the sound of this. Not at all.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
I brought him up with me, trying not to feel enthused that I had complete control over him. After all, he was in my tower and in my room. I couldn't stop my small grin, thinking of the sentence, "Frodo Baggins in my bedroom". No, no, I was just here to question him. That was it.  
  
"Sit," I commanded in what I hoped was a cold, harsh voice. He obeyed willingly, as I knew he would. I paced around a few times, enjoying the tense look on his face. Finally I stopped and turned to glare at him.  
  
"Frodo, Frodo, Frodo. I can't believe I'm being this generous, but." I trailed off for dramatic effect.  
  
"Yes?" he prompted meekly.  
  
"Well, you alone understand the power of the ring. I already have you here, so I may as well ask you now.how would you like to become my right- hand? You could have all the glory and power you ever dared dream of, the world would be at our command."  
  
"And if I refuse?" He tried to stay strong, but I could tell his voice was shaking.  
  
"Then you are either a slave for the rest of your miserable life or dead. Your options aren't exactly wide open. Which do you choose?"  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
Part three hopefully coming soon! 


	3. Release Me From Your Hold

***A/N- Yes, after literally **months** of not writing, I decided to get off my lazy ass and continue this story. Thanks to everyone who gave me feedback, you were honestly the encouragement I needed to start writing again. From here, it gets much darker, we get some action (yay!) and some BDSM comes into play. I warned you. On a side note, does anyone know where I can find any Melkor/Sauron fic? I've only found two, two out of the entire slash universe. Hell, I'll take Sauron/anyone, or Feanor/anyone. If you recommend me any stories, I will love you forever. Now, to the story!***

Release Me From Your Hold

          "Ch…choose?" I stuttered. 

          "Yes, choose," Sauron snapped. "I've already made myself quite clear. Your future falls upon your hands now, not mine."

          "How can you say something so presumptuous?" I yelled, suddenly feeling outraged. "_You _are the one who's making me choose slavery or death, _you _are the one who locked me up in the tower, _you_ are the one who took the Ring from me! _You_ are calling the shots here, not me. _You _are in control, can I make that any more clear?" I would have continued, but I felt myself distracted with something I had never really noticed before. In this moment, I saw past the person and really noticed his silky black hair, his pale, flawless skin, his blazing red eyes now heated with aggression, passion and…something I couldn't quite place my finger on. He was a beautiful person, if only on the outside. And now, me here in his bedroom…no, I couldn't have these kinds of thoughts! Especially not about him!

          "No," was all he said, interrupting my thoughts. "I am not in control. I am only providing you pathways. You ultimately decide the road you take." I pondered over that for a minute. The more I thought about it, the more I started to believe it.

          "Hmm," was all I said. He must have taken that as encouragement, because he continued to speak.

          "Now, I do not know what you believe Frodo, but some say there is such thing as fate. That some things are planned somehow, they happen for a reason. The paths are there but you will choose only one. This whole quest was no coincidence. Gollum was meant to be there at the end, you were not meant to complete it. The Ring was meant to be returned to its first and rightful owner."

          "That's not true! I could have prevented it. My intention was of destroying the Ring in the first place."

          "Ah yes, but there is no such thing as a good intention. The road to hell is paved with good intentions, I believe the saying is." I hated how his logic was always simple, and yet made perfect sense. I scowled due to my lack of a response. 

          "My dear Frodo," he began with a sigh, "you have so much yet to learn. You are young and naïve and I can't begin to think what I should do with you. Perhaps you need a lesson in control and discipline."

          "Oh yes, great Sauron, teach me," I said with more than a touch of sarcasm. "Enlighten me."

          "First lesson," he growled with sudden aggression, "you do not disrespect your Master. That's me, and that's what you will call me from now on until I am finished. Understood?" I gave him a look of incredible disbelief.

          "You have to be kidding." His eyes flashed with rage.

          "Does it look like I'm not serious? You still haven't chosen to accept or reject my first proposal. Just to remind you, either you give me complete servitude or death. I will give you until the end of our lesson to decide." I was silent. "Agreed?"

* * * * * * * * * * * *

My precious Frodo learns quickly. After bantering needlessly with me, he decided to accept his fate. It made me feel wonderfully powerful to have this much control over another being. He was my toy and I could play with him however I wished. Oh, the plans I had in store for him. But one could not be hasty with these kind of things, especially with one as inexperienced as himself. First, I needed his verbal consent.

"You understand what you are getting into, correct?" He nodded wordlessly. "You will experience the greatest pain and pleasure you have even imagined. Do you still wish to submit to me?" He nodded again. "You must say it."

"I willingly submit to you, Master."

"That's better. Now, since we are already here, we shall start." Without any kind of warning, I took Frodo and threw him onto my bed. The expression on his face was one of pure shock. I grinned evilly to myself and leaned over to whisper in his ear.

"This is only the beginning, young Baggins. You cannot prepare yourself for what is yet to come. You are now my willing slave, and I can order you to do whatever I wish. How do you feel?"

"I feel…strangely excited," he whispered back. "I cannot describe these feelings, as they are all very new to me."

"Good, that is how you should feel, my pet. Now, just lay back and enjoy." In that moment I laid a passionate kiss to Frodo's lips. He at first did nothing but once my tongue started probing his mouth, he responded with an equal passion. How long it lasted I do not know, but we both looked at each other, breathless and our eyes clearly showed the lust we both felt. I ran my hands through his curly hair and grabbed a handful of it. 

"Now you shall fully submit to me." He looked at me with those innocent blue eyes and for a moment I contemplated abandoning this whole endeavour. But my sadistic urges got the better of me and I took a bit of rope and tied his hands to each bedpost. Now he was helpless as well, which added to my desire.

"Are you scared yet?" I said with a smirk.

"No, Master Sauron, I am not."

"Well, I suppose we will have to change that then, now won't we?" I slowly unbuttoned his shirt and then ran my fingers down his chest, scratching the pale flesh with my fingernails. The red lines they left were rather beautiful. This of course was not enough pain to satisfy me so I continued by nibbling on his neck, gradually increasing to harsh bites which broke the skin. I wanted to see him cry out in pain, I wanted to see him bleed. I could feel him tremble from beneath me, fearing what I was doing to him and at the same time craving more. I went to kiss him again but this time, I clenched his bottom lip between my teeth, which resulted in a squeal of pain from him. I bit until I tasted his blood. 

"Are you enjoying this, my precious slave?" I asked him.

"Oh yes, Master Sauron. Hurt me more." I chuckled softly to myself.

"As you wish."

* * * * * * * * * * * *

I had made the ultimate commitment. I had willingly submitted to the Dark Lord. I felt a pit in the bottom of my stomach- one of guilt. I had betrayed everyone I ever cared about in one action. But then I had a sudden wave of entirely new feelings. Feelings I had never felt before, never dreamed were possible. Sauron was so beautiful in the candlelight. Even as I was bound, subject to his torture, I admired his fiery eyes, his moist lips, his flushed cheeks which contrasted against the porcelain skin. He continued his onslaught upon my body, biting in the delicate hollow of my collarbone. I gave a whimper of both pain and pleasure. This was the lowest position I had ever put myself in. Anyone looking onto this scene would say it was pathetic and disgusting. And yet, I felt so high, perhaps off of the adrenaline that was pumping through my veins, perhaps drowning in Sauron's beauty. I do not know which one, but the feeling was indescribable. No one had ever been able to give me that before. The want inside of me was growing steadily, increasing every time he inflicted his wonderful mixed emotions on me. On the one hand, he was stroking me gently, as if I were a fragile jewel. Then, just as quickly, he would slap me a little to remind me of my place. His light fingertips were softly running down my chest and I squirmed to try and escape. Of course, the restraints held me down and he ordered me to lay still.

"You must obey me, little one, or there will be prices to pay." His voice had a very sensuous tone to it and I was becoming more and more aroused. He continued his journey down and I waited with anticipation. Stroking along my thighs, he went to unbutton my pants. My arousal was growing more and more evident, to his amusement I'm sure. I could hardly contain myself- this was it! Then, as suddenly as it started, he stopped completely. He untied my hands and then ordered me to stand. I blinked a few times in confusion. That was not was I was expecting at all.

"Did you not hear me?" He said in a threatening kind of voice. "Stand, slave." I did as he ordered, dying for some answers.

"In case you are wondering," he began slowly, "that was a lesson for you."

"A lesson on what?" I said a little more demandingly than I intended.

"In self control. This is just the beginning, little pet, you will in time experience things beyond your wildest dreams and fantasies. You will see what you never imagined you'd lay eyes upon. I will show you an entirely new world, one in which there will be no turning back from. Once I bring you there I expect you wouldn't want to come back anyway."

"But…why? Why do you want to show me all of this?"

"Because I find you intriguing, Frodo. I'm doing you a small favour, you realize. Although this is mostly for my pleasure, it is in part for yours too. I want to teach you and seeing you learn from me will bring me some joy. Above all, I think this is an experience you should learn to enjoy."

"I am enjoying it so far, but when will you show me more?"

* * * * * * * * * * * *

          Ah, so many questions the halfling has. In due time, my pet, in due time.

          "I will show you more when you prove yourself worthy. First you must pledge your servitude to me."

          "I willingly agree to become your loyal and loving slave, Master Sauron," he said, looking up at me innocently. What a silly little slave he was, didn't he realize he would have to do better than that?

          "Say that to me on your knees and I may take you seriously this time." He looked at me incredulously, but must have decided I was completely serious and did so. I smiled a little and nodded to show my approval.

          "Very good Frodo. You have pleased your master greatly. Now as your final order of the night, I ask that you retire to your room. It is now the small one below mine. You will find your few belongings there, as well as a bed, one as comfortable as a good slave deserves." I bent down and gave him a nibble on his earlobe, followed by a kiss on his forehead. "Sleep well and may your dreams be of your master." He blushed and walked away. 

          I stood there alone for a few moments, contemplating what had just happened. I had, of course, done this sort of thing before, but never with someone I had strong feelings for. This was different. I would have to be careful this time. Although you would never hear me admit it, I cared about him much more than I should. His innocence drew me to him and I wanted nothing more than to dominate him. How I'd love to see him begging for more pain. I was giving him more compassion than I usually showed to other people, but that didn't mean I was doing this solely for his benefit. No, as I had told him, this was for my own desire and it was only an added plus if he got satisfaction out of it as well. But even so, I restrained myself from acting too fast. As much as I wanted to take him as my own, that would be too much to handle for him at this point.

In due time, I reminded myself. In due time.


End file.
